Going Out Like That
by Paige M. Carter
Summary: If Seth thought Dean was going to stay home and mope about their break up, he had another thing coming. Past Ambrollins, Future Ambreigns, Randy/Seth


Nothing here belongs to me! It belongs to WWE, Vince McMahon, and all those people. Don't sue, I'm just having fun with them, I'm not making any money. This story was inspired by listening to 'Going Out Like That' by Reba McEntire

DSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSR

Dean sat in the apartment he'd once shared with his lover, now his ex-lover. Seth had left earlier after telling him that he'd been cheating for months with Randy from work. Seth had apologized over and over, swearing that he loved Dean more than anything in the world; but as far as Dean was concerned, if Seth had really loved him, he wouldn't have cheated, and definitely wouldn't have kept cheating for so long.

A quick check of his watch showed that it was after 6 and it was Friday. Back when he was single, he was always at the bars on Friday, drinking and having fun, but Seth hadn't liked going to the bars every weekend, he preferred staying home.

Well, fuck Seth, after all the sacrifices Dean had made to make him happy, he thrown it away for that asshole, Randy. Dean stood up and marched to his bedroom, he was going to the bars and he was going to have fun again.

He rummaged through his half empty bedroom, finding all the articles of clothing Seth hadn't let him wear for one reason or another: His favorite pair of jeans, that fit him just right, his tank tops that emphasized his broad shoulders and tiny waist, his old, broken in boots, and his favorite leather jacket. Each item Seth had hated and complained about, which made wearing them feel even better. He grabbed his keys and headed out.

DSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSR

Dean's bravado had lasted until he actually got to his favorite bar, then the nervousness set in; he hadn't been out like this for awhile and he wasn't sure what to expect, but he was determined to not stay home and brood over Seth's betrayal, so he threw his shoulders back and strode into the building.

It was just like he remembered, he even recognized most of the faces there. They'd been sympathetic when he'd explained about Seth and a few of them bought him drinks.

Dean laughed and threw back shot after shot of his favorite drink. A few females and a couple of guys invited him to dance and he obliged. Seth was a terrible dancer and always said Dean had no rhythm, but Dean didn't care.

He was just coming off the floor and ordering another drink when he sensed eyes on him. He looked around and was stunned to find Roman Reigns, his co-worker and secret crush, watching him from the other end of the bar.

"This seat taken?" Roman asked after making his way over.

Dean shook his head, unwilling to believe that his gorgeous co-worker was paying him any attention. Roman was the company Golden Boy, everyone knew he was on the fast track to great things. Why he was in this little dive bar was beyond Dean.

"So what're you doing here, Ambrose?" Roman asked with a flash of that gorgeous smile.

Dean explained about Seth and Roman winced.

"That sucks, man."

They talked for the rest of the night and Dean was amazed at how much in common he had with Roman. They liked a lot of the same things, including the same brand of beer.

As the bartender yelled last call, Roman and Dean looked at each other.

"I'm not ready to go home," Roman said softly. "How about we grab something to eat?"

The restaurant Roman picked wasn't your typical after-hours diner, but the food was delicious and the service was wonderful.

Dean wasn't sure how long they'd been there talking and enjoying each other's company when he became aware of someone watching him. Looking around, he was stunned to see Seth and Randy sitting two tables away and Seth was staring, a mixture of surprise, suspicion, and anger on his face.

Yesterday, Dean would've cared. Yesterday, he would've worried about upsetting Seth; Seth could be extremely nasty when his ego was hurt. Dean couldn't count the number of times he'd apologized for upsetting Seth, even when it wasn't his fault. Now, he didn't care. Let Seth be angry, he wasn't Dean's problem anymore. He turned his head and attention back to Roman.

Roman seemed to have noticed Seth too, because he gave Dean a questioning look, "You know him?"

Dean shrugged, "I used to."

Roman seemed to understand what he meant, because he reached out and stroked Dean's cheek. "His loss."

Dean grinned and leaned in for a kiss, he could feel Seth's fury from across the room, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to mope over Seth, not when he'd found someone who'd driven away any longing for Seth Dean may have felt.

Roman looked to be his future, Seth was fading quickly into the past, and Dean wasn't sad to see him go.

The End


End file.
